Talk:Revolver Ocelot
Volgin Wha!? Ok, here's one little thing that bugged me about this article: colonel FREAKING VOLGIN raised ocelot? where the hell did THAT one come from? I'm pretty sure he was just the commander!ConceitVolatile 03:19, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Urr, I'm not sure actually. I'll have to re-research it! --Fantomas 13:23, 9 January 2008 (UTC) gun dose any one no the modle gun he used before Big boss surgested he switched to a revolver User:Captain-One ocerlots mother is the boss(the joy) and his farther is the sorrow It looks like a Walther PP model. I've never seen confirmation though.Major Wolf 23:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) It's stated in the game that it's a Makarov --Drawde83 00:16, 8 June 2008 (UTC) N Philosophers in PO? The wiki says, "Ocelot has become dissatisfied with the Philosophers bickering, which as pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the legacy." What were they bickering over? Between the CIA and the Pentagon? What role do they have between the dissent between the CIA and the Pentagon? *The US Philosophers exerted their influence through the CIA and The Pentagon(as stated by Gene), therefore a powerstruggle between the the CIA & Pentagon basically amounts to infighting within the Philosophers. When the CIA recovered half of the legacy after operation snake eater it caused a 'split' within the US Philosophers, which is why The Pentagon are trying to recover the missing half of the legacy for themselves during MPO. So in a nutshell the US Philosophers are made up of two branches and the Pentagon branch is trying to one-up the CIA branch by discrediting them and recovering the remainder of the legacy. This is what the 'bickering' refers to. The Last Days of FOXHOUND I personally believe that not only should an entry be made for the webcomic "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" be made on here (Haloepedia has its own entry for Red vs. Blue, why not a similar fanwork?), but that each member of FOXHOUND (and other cast members) should get a sub-entry in their articles about their role and appearance in the comic. In this case, of course, there should be an entry on Revolver Ocelot. I already made an unsigned (and rather abridged) entry in the Liquid Snake article about his role in the comic and think Ocelot should have his own sub-entry for his role in the comic as well. For the uninitiated, here is the comic in question: http://www.gigaville.com/listcomic.php User:Crow T R0bot 22:48 22 July 2008 (EDT) :lets see, what makes you think there is a problem with having an article about "The Last Days of FOXHOUND"? (we have one for Metal Gear Awesome). I'm unfamiliar with the web comic you are talking about but I would recommend creating it's own article with all the information in it rather than spreading bits and pieces all over the place. Having said that if you want to contribute that information to the articles, go for it. The worst that can happen is it gets removed. :--Drawde83 03:11, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::My problem is that I have no prior experience with creating wiki articles and only a little experience with editing already existing ones. I will take your advice to hear though and do some research on how to make one before I ask someone else first, unless someone else would like to get on the ball with it. ::--User:Crow T R0bot 00:58, 23 July EDT General Ivan While Vulcan Raven explicitly calls Ocelot "General Ivan" at one point during the FOXHOUND Rebellion, he says it in such a manner that it's used as a mocking term: Ocelot: You see? I told you so. But I will kill him. Raven: So, General Ivan, I hear he took your hand as well as your dignity. Ocelot: Watch your tongue, Shaman! Ocelot's reaction to the remark is obviously a reference that "General Ivan," as Raven called him, was simply a derogatory and outright racist and mocking remark alluding to Ocelot's nationality. Thus, it shouldn't be added as one of his aliases. -- Ocelot youth 19:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I reverted it at first because I had never heard Ivan used as a racist term for Russians. I did some research on the name and Wikipedia said it was similar to how Americans used the term "Charlie" for the Vietnamese during the Vietnam War. Since then I've pretty much stayed out of the whole argument. --Fantomas 20:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i dont know if you've ever played a game called Operation Flashpoint; but in that game theres a fictional conflict between the US and the Soviet Union during the Cold War and the Americans always refer to the russians collectively as 'Ivan'. :I've never even heard of that game, let alone played it. --Fantomas 14:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) NSA? Is it really neccesarry to put NSA as one of his affiliations? I'm pretty sure he was just posing as an NSA codebreaker when he 'defected' to the soviet union and was never actually part of the organisation. :I was the one that put that info. The games and database never actually say he never worked for the NSA. They only say that he was an NSA codebreaker. The database even mentions how Ocelot and the real EVA appeared on a news program in Moscow. Here's the database info. :"NSA Defection Incident" :"In September 1960, two people who had worked as code breakers at NSA Headquarters appeared on a news program in Moscow. They announced their defection to the Soviet Union and disclosed NSA's cryptanalytic missions. This was the first incident to reveal the truth behind NSA to the world." :I do admit though that it would be pretty odd for a 16 year old to work for the NSA. Anyway, you are probably right. I'm guessing the Philosophers had Ocelot and the real EVA to pretend to work for the NSA in order to get the Philosopher's Legacy. The defection part was obviously a facade. :Anyway, I've removed the references. ::I didn't see this when I reverted you edits, you made it sound like you had just heard it somewhere! I don't feel like we have enough here to flat out remove the parts where it says he worked for the NSA. Perhaps we should just put that he posed as one, despite the fact that it's almost like we're just assuming that he posed as one. It's not too much of a stretch to see him working for them, and it's pssible he got the job at such a young age because of his connections to The Boss. I'm not sure. I've re-reverted the edits until we can decide on something. --Fantomas 17:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Adam NOT Adamska Everyone needs to stop listing his name as Adamska, as its actually a female name. EVA calls him 'Adam' in MGS4 and as the two had known eachother for many years it can be assumed that its his proper name. He probably just said his name was Adamska in MGS3 because he was supposed to be Russian, it was a way of maintaining his cover. :Or maybe Kojima didn't know it was a female name? EVA most likely called him ADAM because that was his code-name he used during Snake Eater. --Fantomas 12:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The database says his name IS Adamska. Adam is just the American version of it.